


Treat You Like a Princess

by Little_white_unicorn



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_white_unicorn/pseuds/Little_white_unicorn
Summary: Charlie Prince had always tried to hide his attraction to Ben Wade--and when his boss reveals that he knows, Charlie is terrified of what punishment he'll receive. Ben, however, is more interested in having found a way to truly secure Charlie's loyalty.
Relationships: Charlie Prince/Ben Wade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Treat You Like a Princess

Charlie Prince made his way up the stairs of the saloon with quick steps. He rarely did anything slowly. He always felt tightly coiled, like a spring ready to burst into violence. It was impossible for him to ever relax. 

He slipped over to the closed suite door upstairs and knocked, quietly. 

"Come in." 

Charlie pushed open the door cautiously, fully expecting to startle some pretty waitress _de flagrante_ , but there was only Ben Wade laying propped against the headboard, sketching in his journal. He motioned Charlie in without looking up. 

"Where're the boys?"

Charlie stepped inside and closed the door behind him, a bit confused. "They're ten miles out of town to the south, boss. Told 'em to give ya till morning."

He looked around the empty room. "Uh, you still need the time?"

Ben finally looked up and saw Charlie's confusion. He smiled, giving Charlie's gut a twist that he told himself for the thousandth time to ignore. 

"Thank you, Charlie. I do need the time, as a matter of fact. They expecting you back?"

Charlie shrugged. "Didn't tell 'em one way or t'other. Long as I'm back by morning, I figure."

"Good." Ben shut his notebook with a decisive snap. "We can get started, then. Lock the door, please."

There was a dangerous glint in Ben's eye that made Charlie swallow his questions. He walked over to the door and locked it. 

When he turned, Ben was still laying there, watching him. 

"Uh, Boss--" Charlie dared to start, but Ben silenced him with an upheld finger. He pointed down at the floor next to the bed, and Charlie slowly walked over to stand on the spot. He licked his lips nervously. 

"Undress for me." 

Charlie's mouth fell open. "B- Boss?" he stammered. Surely he can't have heard that right--

But every trace of a smile was gone from Ben's face now. "You must think me a very unobservant man, Charlie Prince."

Charlie felt suddenly cold. So Ben had noticed the way he stared too often--surely he was about to be punished for it.

"Boss." He started, but his voice shook and broke. He swallowed and tried again. "Boss, I've always kept it to myself--"

"You have, Charlie, and for that I admire you. Truly, I do. Many a man in this world has been overcome by lust to his own ruination, but you have always kept a remarkably tight rein on yourself. Other than staring at me night and day, that is."

Charlie flinched. "I'll get it under control, Boss. I swear it." he promised in a low voice, staring at the floor. 

Ben's brow furrowed in confusion as he sat up. "Why, Charlie Prince, what exactly do you imagine I'm about to do to you?"

Charlie looked up with wide eyes.

"And I do believe I gave you an order that you have yet to obey."

And so there was no putting it off any longer. Charlie started by removing his hat, setting it carefully on the dresser. It was followed by his white coat, his fingers shaking as he undid the buttons. His shirt, belt, and boots were easy to cast aside, but he hesitated with his hand on the waist of his pants. Standing in front of Ben like this had him half-erect, and there would be no way to hide it once he was fully naked.

Ben leaned forward. "You already hard for me, Charlie?" he asked softly. Charlie flinched.

"Show me." commanded Ben, and Charlie slowly pulled his pants off, his prick heavy and red between his thighs. Ben looked at it openly, making Charlie blush.

"Now, that's better. You don't have to hide from me, Charlie Prince. I see you." Ben crooked a finger at him. "C'mere."

Charlie stepped towards the bed, his erection bobbing in front of him. He sucked in his breath when Ben reached out and grabbed his hip firmly with one of his large hands, like he thought Charlie might try to get away. The other hand pressed flat against his belly, slowly sliding up the flat panel of his stomach to rest over his wildly beating heart. 

"You're shaking, Charlie." Ben's voice was quiet as he studied the sight in front of him. "Y'know, I thought being with a man would be different, but you're trembling worse than any virgin girl I been with. You a virgin, Charlie?"

Charlie cast his eyes up towards the ceiling, his face turning bright red as Ben chuckled at him.

"Well, of course y'are. Not exactly interested in the whorehouses, are you?"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Charlie's stomach, then another, and another, too gently, too sweetly.

"Don't worry, Charlie." he whispered. "I know how to take care of a virgin."

Now, that was too much. Charlie couldn't let himself be spoken to that way, how was he ever supposed to look Ben in the eye tomorrow?

But Ben was standing up then, pushing at Charlie's shoulders to turn him around, wrapping his arms around him from behind, and Charlie suddenly felt helpless to move.

"Boss-" he tried to start, but then Ben's warm hand slid down his hip and took hold of his cock, and whatever he was about to say died in his throat.

"Shh." whispered Ben. "Just hush, princess. You always work so hard for me, now let me take care of you."

Charlie closed his eyes and leaned back against Ben's chest, trying and failing to keep his breathing steady as Ben's hand worked him. His face burned with shame at being called that old teasing nickname, but with Ben of all people he didn't dare protest. Besides, it was too easy to forget it when Ben's other hand moved up over his chest and wrapped itself around his throat--not squeezing, just holding there, so Charlie could feel himself swallow against the warm palm.

Lips were pressing against his neck then, his jaw, his ear. "Want me to kiss you, Charlie?"

Charlie kept his eyes closed but turned his head and opened his mouth. Ben covered it with his own, dipping his tongue in like Charlie tasted good. He tried to kiss Ben back, but with no prior experience he was too clumsy, a mess of mashed noses and teeth clicking together. Ben pulled back and used the hand still on Charlie's throat to hold him in place.

"No, not like that." he instructed quietly. "Tilt your head more, open your jaw. Follow my lead."

Embarrassed, Charlie tried to do as he was told, moving slower and trying to match Ben's movements. Gradually, he started to get the hang of it and they fell into a sweet rhythm, Ben's hips starting to rock shallowly against him from behind in a way that made him shudder.

It was overwhelming, Ben's arms around him and his lips against his. Even without a hand on his cock he felt like he would explode from this alone, and as it was he was nearing the edge already. He moaned quietly into the kiss, and Ben pulled away from him.

"Oh, not so fast, princess." he whispered, and Charlie barely cared about the nickname this time. He turned in Ben's arms to look into his eyes, questioningly.

Ben raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't just for you tonight, y'know." he jerked his chin towards the bed. "Lay down for me. On your stomach."

Now Charlie was shaking again. He slowly lay himself down as Ben went across the room to rummage through something on the dresser. Charlie watched long enough to see him pull out a small bottle of oil normally used for gun polishing, before he buried his face in one of the pillows, clutching it tightly with both hands.

He flinched as the bed sank under Ben's weight, and a slick hand moved over his hip and the curve of his ass. He fully expected Ben to just climb on top of him and take him without any further ado, but to his surprise he felt a single oil-slick finger slowly circling his entrace and then pushing in. He moaned weakly into the pillow as it gradually moved in and out, feeling his toes curl. It felt like the bottom was dropping out of his stomach, all thought slowly leaving his head with every movement Ben made inside him.

A second finger pressed in beside the first, and Charlie moaned louder, helplessly. A shudder ran through his entire body, and he could hear Ben grunt with satisfaction above him.

"Look up, Charlie." he whispered, and Charlie lifted his face from the pillow to see Ben stand up from the bed and strip his clothes off. He stared at every inch as it was revealed to him, button by button. Finally Ben stood there naked, cock at attention, watching Charlie with a measured gaze as he worked the oil over his length. He looked down at it as though judging his progress, and nodded, satisfied.

Then he was back on the bed, his knees straddling Charlie on either side. A finger slowly circled Charlie's entrance again, quickly followed by something larger pushing itself in--much larger, _too_ large, and Charlie bit at the pillow as he groaned in pain. He shuddered as he felt Ben fully seat himself inside his body, holding him open uncomfortably wide.

A pair of warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Relax for me, princess." Ben whispered, his breath hot over the curve of Charlie's ear. He tried to do as he was told, but it was difficult to manage as Ben started to slowly move his hips. Even the slow, shallow thrusts were setting him on fire, making him feel like he was being split apart.

Above him, Ben paused his movements and clucked his tongue in consternation. He carefully pulled himself out of Charlie, then reached down and tugged upwards at his hips.

"C'mon, lift up." he commanded. Charlie obeyed slowly, pushing himself up on his knees while keeping his face down. 

"Better." Ben grunted. He pushed himself back into Charlie again, but this time he reached under at the same time and began to stroke Charlie's cock with long, practiced strokes.

Slowly, the burning feeling changed into a pleasantly overwhelming heat, making Charlie feel like his body was melting around Ben, who started to thrust more quickly.

"That's it, princess, let me in." he said, breathlessly. "That's it, that's good, just relax for me--"

Charlie was moaning too loudly to hear him, desperately trying to muffle himself with the pillow. Over and over Ben pushed into him, every movement making Charlie feel a little more undone, his eyes and heart burning. 

Then there was a tap on his shoulder. "Roll over." Ben said, panting as he pulled out. "Come on--"

Charlie resisted for a moment, not wanting Ben to see, but the hand on his shoulder was insistent and he soon obeyed. 

He tried to cover his face with his arm but Ben roughly pulled it away. He stared with a wondering look down at Charlie, and reached down to swipe at the tears leaking out of his eyes with a calloused thumb. 

"Wrap your legs around me." he whispered, and Charlie did, moaning as Ben pushed back inside. "Gonna fuck you hard now, princess, you ready?"

Charlie nodded almost frantically, desperate for Ben to start moving again. 

And then he was, snapping his hips forward, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room as both of them began to moan and grunt with every rough thrust. Charlie felt like his mind was slipping away, his world narrowed down to Ben and the molten feeling spreading between his hips, like he was going to burst into flames. 

Then Ben reached down and grabbed his cock again, roughly stroking in time with his thrusts, and Charlie did finally burst, splattering white over his belly and Ben's fingers. Ben followed him quickly over the edge, emptying himself deep inside Charlie with a low groan. He leaned down and kissed him with a satisfied growl. 

Charlie's mind was utterly gone. He looked up at Ben as he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 

"I love you." He whispered without thinking, and Ben stroked a thumb over his cheek. 

"I know, Charlie."

He pulled out with a soft grunt, standing up to leave Charlie splayed over the bed looking thoroughly used. He stepped over to the dresser and started washing his face in the basin of water there, combing it through his hair to neaten it again. 

"Y'know," he spoke without turning. "There's plenty that wouldn't tolerate a man like you in their outfit. But I know you're giving me a kind of loyalty money just can't buy."

He turned to see Charlie looking at him almost worshipfully. "Always, boss. Always."

Ben smiled at him as he walked back over to the bed. "You want me to stay and hold you tonight, Charlie?"

"Please."

"Alright then, move over and make room."

The bed creaked as Ben crawled in beside Charlie and wrapped his arms around him. Charlie felt tears springing to his eyes again and swallowed them down. He would always be loyal to this man, to Ben Wade. 

Always.


End file.
